Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Missing Act
by DigitalLeonardo
Summary: Based off the hit Live Action in japan, this 11page epic takes place between acts 28 and 29. The story is based around Minako and her trying to find her place with the senshi. While Kunzite attacks the others in look for his crystal shards, Moon, Mercury,


Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon

Act. 28.5: THE MISSING ACT  
Written By: Digilee

It was a cold and cloudy night. A full moon glowed over the city of Tokyo as many slept. Footsteps can be heard echoing loudly on the street. A young girl runs down a small street, her boot heals making a loud noise when hitting the hard stone street. She stopped at a brick wall and turned around. She steps out of the shadows and into the light of the moon, her silk sailor suit sparkles, she smiles. She holds up her crescent moon stick and raises it over her head. The girl takes a few steps more into the moon light.

"Luna!" A female voice calls and two girls jump down and land behind the first girl. She quickly turns around. "Usagi, Ami, I got this under control." She turned back around. "Luna, we are here to help 'cause we are…"

Sailor Moon raises her moon stick, and Mercury raises her star tambourine. The two get into pose. "Pretty Guardians of Love and Justice and in the name of the moon we will punish you!" Luna turned around, again and looked at the two. "I am trying to train here!" Then from no where a blast of purple light hits the three sending them into the brick wall. Luna stands up and looks at the youma, who is covered in dark purple and red armor, its white face glowed under the moonlight. 

"_Ruuna Shukuru Kyandi_!" The moon-stick glows and fires off various candies and chocolates at the youma standing in front of them. The attacks hit the youma, pushing it back and off its feet. It lands on its stomach, Luna jumps up impressed by her attack's aim and damage.

"My turn!" Sailor Mercury held up her tambourine. The blue heart gem on it started to glow. "_Shain Akua Iryuujon_!" Out of the tambourine, a blast of blue water fired hitting the youma, who was trying to get up. Mercury looked to Sailor Moon. "Finish it off Usagi." Sailor Moon nodded holding the moon stick in her hand tightly.

"_Muun Towairaito Furasshu!_" Pink beams of light fired from the stick, the youma fully stood up and sent a beam of purple lightning bolts at the three. The attack went right through Sailor Moon attack. All three jumped out of the way, the attack smashing the brick wall into pieces. Sailor Moon looked up at the youma who was coming closer. She placed her hand on her tiara, which turned into a boomerang. "_Muun Tiara Buumeran_!" The youma deflected the boomerang, which bashed into the ground.

"No!" Moon screamed getting up from the ground. Mercury and Luna did the same as the watched the youma. "Our attacks aren't working… We have to try something else." Mercury explained.

"_SHUUPURIIMU SANDAA_!" A loud crash of the lighting and thunder hurtled down to the youma striking it. The youma's face started to crack has jolts of the green lighting still ran along its body.

The three senshi looked up to see Sailor Jupiter standing atop of a truck. Her pink belt sparkled as did her green gem. She jumped down looking at the youma then to Sailor Moon and the others. "Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, Luna. Looks like I'm just in time." She winked. Moon smiled and held up her moon stick, once again. "_Muun Towairaito Furasshu_!" The attack hits the youma breaking it into small shattered pieces. All the pieces except three fade away. The four walk up to the three pieces one red, one purple and the other one black.

"Why didn't these fade away with the rest of the youma?" Sailor Mercury asked while bending down picking up the purple piece. She looked at it as it glowed. "We should hold onto these and talk to Sailor Venus and Artemis about these." The others agreed.

Sailor Moon noticed a clock shop and noticed the clocks all said '2:16 am' Sailor Moon jumped up. "Look at the time! I can't believe we have been out here this long looking for THAT one youma!" The others laughed. Luna agreed with Sailor Moon though. "It is time we should all head home… After school all of you come to the CROWN so we can talk about the shards with Artemis. Okay?" They nodded.

-------------------

At the crown, plush Luna is sitting on the round table with two shards of the youma in front of her. Behind her sits Rei holding one of the shards. "So you guys found these after the youma was blasted by Sailor Moon's _Muun Towairaito Furassh_?" Rei asked Luna while examining the shard. Luna turned and nodded to Rei. "Has this happened before to you guys?" Rei shook her head. "I have never seen shards left over after we finish off a youma."

Usagi and Ami walked into the room, Usagi slamming the door closed. The two walked down the stairs and Usagi sat in a chair flopping her head onto the table. "TIRED!" Everyone sighed as Usagi made a scene. "So, any news on the shards?" Ami asked. Rei shook her head.

"Where is Makoto?" Luna asked. "She said she would be here. Maybe she had to do something first." Ami replied.

-------------------

In a large studio, Minako sat in a white room sitting in a big white fluffy chair. She was wearing an all white school uniform. Around her was a bunch of cameras and lights. A few people were putting make up on her while a few others were fixing her hair. She stood up leaving the studio. Everyone watched as the star just left, with out saying a thing. She stood outside, it started to lightly rain. She held her star tambourine in her hand, she remember the power they all held when attacking together.

_The four inner senshi hold up their star tambourines as Sailor Moon holds up her moon stick. "**Muunraito Atorakutibu…**" The four senshi join Sailor Moon. "**Atakku**!"_

She looked up to the sky, the rain getting heavier. "_Muunraito… Atorakutibu… Atakky…_ Sailor Moon's power is growing and soon it will be to strong for her. Princess Serenity." A women walked outside behind Minako. "Ms. Aino, we are ready for you. We would like to start filming the video today, if that's okay with you." Minako turned around and faced the women then nodded.

-------------------

Back at the Crown, Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Ami all sit around the table looking at the shards. Human Luna holds one as she walks around the room.

"Maybe they will help in our fight against the Dark Kingdom?" Usagi asked looking to Luna. "Maybe Usagi, but for now don't touch one. It could be a trap for the princess." Usagi grunted as she looked at them. "I doubt that Luna! I am sure if I touch it…" Rei looked at her. "We can't take that risk…"

"I think we should do some training!" Makoto insisted as she stood up. "I really think we need to be awakening our powers. Don't you agree Luna?" Luna smiled and agreed with Makoto. "We will go to my special training area and do some battle testing!" She held out her henshin phone and dialed the numbers.

"_Ruuna Purizumu Pa_-!" Luna stopped and looked up to see Artemis standing on the railing of the stairs. "Artemis?" The other girls looked up to see Artemis. He jumped down onto the table, his animated paws landed in front of Ami and Usagi. "Luna, senshi. The crystal shards you found… I've seen them before." They all looked at him, Luna sat down, all wanted to hear the story. "When me and Sailor V fought evil, before you guys awoke into senshi, a youma left a crystal shard and we took it." He trailed off into a flash back.

_Sailor V and Artemis stood infront of a monster that looked like a giant purple cat. Sailor V stood in pose and held out her right hand. "**kuresento biimu**!" A bright beam hit the monster turning it into dust. The two walked up to the pile of dust that was left. A white gem started to shine. Sailor V bent down and picked it up._

"What is it?" She asked. Artemis jumped onto her shoulder, examining the shard. "I am not sure… Maybe we should take it back to your place to examine it some more." V nodded.

"What happened?" Usagi asked wanting to know, as if she was a child hearing a story for the first time. "The next night we took them gem with us and…" He trailed off back into the flash back.

_Sailor V and Artemis stood on a building watching over the city, when the shard in V's pocket started to glitter. It became a bright light, she threw it off the side of the building. "Artemis! What is it?" She asked as the crystal fell. The two looked over the side to see the crystal was now the same monster they had fought the night before, but this time bigger._

"What? How can that be?" V sent a beam down at it, but it deflected it.

"That was a harsh battle… We almost didn't make it." Ami looked down to the shards. "What do we do with them? Smash them?" Ami asked, Artemis shook his head. "That will just make more youma for you to fight. You have to fight the youma that come back, it's the only way to fully finish them off." Makoto nodded. "Then we better train before they awaken. Ready?" Usagi, Ami and Rei nodded and stood up.

"_Maakyurii Pawaa…_"  
"_Maazu Pawaa…_"  
"_Jupitaa Pawaa…_"

"WAIT!" Usagi grabbed her bag and ran to the stairs. "I totally forgot I have to help Mama today! If I don't I am grounded for another 3 weeks! I'll train later, besides together we can take anything with our atorakutibu move!" She ran out the door.

Usagi ran into the main entrance of the CROWN. She stopped to see Motoki who was feeding his turtle. "Motoki-kun! Hi!" She waved then ran out. Motoki looked giving her a wave with a big smile on his face. "Um… Bye?" Usagi was gone as Motoki watched the sliding doors close.

-------------------

Outside, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Luna stand. The four are surrounded by mountains and trees, the perfect place to train. "Okay, we will start with target testing! GO!" Luna threw three red round freebies into the air.

Mars smirked holding her hands together. She looked up, fire started to collect in her hands. "_Youma…_" She held her hands out, sending off a large stream of fire at the targets. "_Taison_!" The stream of fire hits two of the targets leaving one still soaring in the air.

Jupiter steps up and holds out one hand, palm open. "_Furawaa Harikeen_!" A blast of pink flower petals fire out of her hand, hitting the last target dead on. The pieces of the targets fall to the ground, smoke rises from the pile hit with the fire.

"Very good, very good. Now, Ami-chan, ready?" Mercury nodded holding up her arms and placing her hands together. Luna snapped her fingers and two sharpe daggers coming flying at Mercury. Mercury jumped out of the way of one and looks to the second one coming right for her. "_Maakyurii Akua Misuto!_" The stream of fog/water deflects the dagger which falls to the ground. She then turns to the first one, which is coming back for her. She holds up one hand, and does as she did for the other. "_Maakyurii Akua Misuto_!" The attack sends the dagger to the ground. She turned to the others and smiled.

The wind around them started to blow, dust from the ground lifted into the air. The four looked as small tornado of sand gathered in front of them. The sand blew away and in front of them stood Kunzite. His devilish grin on his face.

-------------------

At Usagi's house Ikuko in the middle of sewing some bows onto a large pink dress. Usagi walks in and looks at the dress. "Oh uh um… Is that…" Ikuko turned around and smiled. "Yep! It's your dress for the wedding!" Usagi fell to her knees. "Why? WHY?" Ikuko went back to working on the dress while Usagi screamed in pain of the pink dress and all its frillyness.

At Usagi's house Ikuko in the middle of sewing some bows onto a large pink dress. Usagi walks in and looks at the dress. "Oh uh um… Is that…" Ikuko turned around and smiled. "Yep! Its your dress for the wedding!" Usagi fell to her knees. "Why? WHY?" Ikuko went back to working on the dress while Usagi screamed in pain of the pink dress and all its frillyness.

"Usagi! You aunt is looking so forward to this… Do you want to break her HEART?" Ikuko made Usagi feel guilty for not wanting to wear the dress to her own aunts wedding. Usagi sided and started undoing her hair. "Lets doing the fitting…" Usagi grunted saying those words.

-------------------

Jupiter jumps in front of the other girls. "_Shuupuriimu Sandaa!_" A bolt strikes down at Kunzite who blocks it with his cape.

-------------------

In an apartment, Minako sat on an edge of a bed. In her hand was the star tambourine. She looked at it, still wondering the powers held inside it and the strength it made with the others.

_Sailor Moon holds up her moon stick. "Muunraito Atorakutibu…" The four senshi join Sailor Moon. "Atakku!_"

"Such great power the four of them hold. Hino Rei… Mizuno Ami… Kino Makoto…" She stood up, walking over to a mirror that took up most of the wall. She looked at herself, the weapon still in her hand. "Tsukino Usagi… Sailor Moon… Princess Serenity…"

Artemis sat on the bed, watching her in her sorrow. "Minako… You are one of them too. Don't forget. The FIVE of you." She turned to face him, a sadness on her face. "The FOUR of them Artemis. The friendship they hold is stronger then the bond of being a Senshi. They each hold a gift inside them that allows them to hold the powers they do. Even with out me…" She dropped the star to the ground.

"Even with out me… _'Muunraito Atorakutibu Atakku'_ can still work. I am just the back up incase they need more power." She walked out onto the balcony, her black hair blew in the updraft. Artemis followed her and jumped onto the ledge.

"Minako… You are very important to the senshi! You are Sailor Venus, the leader of the inner senshi, guardian of love and beauty!" She cracked a small smile and looked to Artemis. "_Viinasu Pawaa_… Right?" Artemis laughed. "I know I can't break the friend ship they all hold. That is my own fault."

Minako looking to the sky, watching people below walk around. She thought to herself. "I have to do what's better for me. I may be alone but its safer this way. As long as I can watch over the princess…"

-------------------

At a large wedding Usagi stood in the ugly pink dress. Her hair tied in bows, in her hand a single white rose. "I can't believe I am doing this…" Music started to play and Usagi, with 3 other girls, started walking down the long aisle. Everyone looked at them, all three in the same outfit.

Ikuko looked from the people watching and started clapping for Usagi. Usagi forced a big smile as she tried not to trip in the high pink heals.

-------------------

Jupiter and Mercury get blasted back by Kunzite's attack. Sailor Mars and Luna jump in front. Mars pulls out her star tambourine while Luna pulls out her Moon Stick.

"_Ruuna Shukuru_…"  
"_Youma_…"

Kunzite sent out a black ball of energy at the two, stopping them from attacking. Mercury pulls herself up. "Kunzite! You will be punished for this… In the name of Mercury!" She held out her star tambourine and held it over her head. "_Shain Akua Iryuujon_!" The blast hits Kunzite but doesn't do any damage. Mercury gasp as she watches Kunzite take the attack in stride.

"Next?"

-------------------

Usagi got to the end of the aisle. Just as the bride was about to walk down Usagi's phone rang. Everyone turned to Usagi who blushed as she pulled out the phone.

"Mushi-Mushi?"  
"Princess, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter are in danger."

Usagi's eyes widen as she listen to the phone call. She closed the phone and started running down the aisle. Ikuko jumped in front of her. "Usagi!" Usagi stopped and looked at her mother. Usagi's eyes filled with fear for her friends. "Mama… I have to go." Ikuko looked deeply into the eyes of her first born. "Mama, please if I don't I-" Ikuko nodded her head before Usagi could finish.

"Do what you must…" Ikuko winked. "Be back for cake." Usagi smiled and nodded. She ran out, passing the bride who was in a large white dress with purple bows all over it. Usagi ran outside and looked around, making sure no one was looking she pulled the necklace from underneath the dress.

"_Muun Purizumu Pawaa…_" She did her hand jester then swished her arm over her hair changing it from black to golden blond. "_MEIKU APPU_!" She screamed and, doing her full henshin, became Sailor Moon.

-------------------

At Minako's apartment, Minako stood, placing her pink phone down. She looked to Artemis. "Ready?" Artemis nodded. Minako held out her arm, reveling the bracelet around her wrist. "_Viinasu Pawaa Meiku_…" She stopped and looked at the star weapon on the ground. Minako remember how happy the Moon, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter were after using the attack. She remember how she stood outside the circle, watching as they rejoiced.

_Sailor Moon hugged Mercury, Mars and Jupiter joined in. Venus stood watching, Artemis on her shoulder. The four were cheering loudly, almost forgetting Venus was standing there._

She then remember what she had said earlier.

_"The FOUR of them Artemis. The friendship they hold is stronger then the bond of being a Senshi." She stood on the balcony. "I am just the back up incase they need more power."_

Artemis looked at Minako, who was standing there, dwelling on false ideas. "Minako!" Artemis yelled. "_Meiku Appu_!" Artemis screamed to Minako to jolt her head to remember she was important to the safety of Japan and the world.

Minako looked to him and nodded. She got back in her pose. "_Viinasu Pawaa Meiku_…" She started to glow as she looked down to the star tambourine which was lying near the mirror. "Even if they don't need me… I need them." She said to herself. Smiling as she held her arm up. "_APPU_!" She henshin into Sailor Venus.

She picked up the star tambourine then turned to Artemis. "Lets Go." Artemis nodded and jumped onto her shoulder.

-------------------

Kunzite held Mercury with his power, a purple aurora around her. He grinned looking at her, the others on the ground. "Mercury… a shame you left my side. But we can change that. Mercury…" Mercury's outfit started to change back into the dark one she had previously had. She screamed in fear of turning back.

"_Kuresento Biimu_!" A flash of light hit Kunzite, forcing him to let go of Mercury who fell onto her knees. Everyone looked to where the beam had come from. Sailor Venus stood there, standing in her intro pose.

"Stupid child… You can not stop me!" He turned to Sailor Luna and held up his hand. The three shards started to glow and started to float to him.

"The shards of my youma will assist me in my battle to retrieve what is mine. Mercury…" Mercury stood up and held out her hands. "No! _Maakyurii Akua Misuto_!" A stream of bubbles fired from her hand and hit the shards shattering two of them.

Kunzite turned and looked at her in anger. He fired a beam of purple light at her sending her back. Sailor Venus started to run towards him, she took off her belt. "_Viinasu Rabu Mii Chein_!" The belt hit Kunzite but he blocked it with his sword.

Venus smirked. "I took one of you down before and I can do it again! _KURESENTO…_" He held up his sword, sending a beam of dark light at her. Venus fell backwards and onto the ground. Her belt laid beside her.

-------------------

"Kunzite…" Queen Beryl stood on her plateau, watching over the battle. "Its time… darkness…" A girl, her face covered in the shadows, steps behind Beryl. "Beryl-sama…" Beryl grinned and watched the battle continues.

-------------------

All five senshi get blasted by Kunzite. They all lay on the ground, covered in dirt and rips. Kunzite stands, holding the last shard. "No!" Sailor Venus yells while trying to get up. The shard starts to glow, he places it on the ground and teleports away. The shards starts forming, its becomes a large 5'9" youma, its body covered in spikes and thorns. He looks to the senshi. "Senshi".

"Hold it!" A voice calls, everyone turns to see Sailor Moon standing behind the senshi. She holds up her tiara. "_Muun Tiara Buumeran_!" The attack bounces off the youma, not even getting passed his spikes. Sailor Moon ran to the other girls. "Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Mako-chan! Luna-chan! Venus!" The other senshi got up, stumbling to stay up. "We have to join attacks… Right?" Sailor Moon asked. Mercury nodded.

Sailor Moon held up her moon stick. Mars held her hands, starting to gather fire. Jupiter held up her star tambourine. Luna did the same as Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus held up her belt. Sailor Mercury, a little nervous, held out her hands.

"_Muun Towairaito_..."  
"_Akuryou_..."  
"_Jupitaa Sandaa_…"  
"_Ruuna Shukuru_…"  
"_Viinasu Rabu Mii_…"  
"_Shain Akua_…"

The youma started firing spikes at all six of them.

"_Furasshu_!"  
"_Taisan_!"  
"_Boruto_!"  
"_Kyandi_!"  
"_Chein_!"  
"_Iryuujon_!"

The attacks together stopped all the spikes, but didn't even get close to hitting the spiky youma. It just looked at them.

"We need another plan." Mars suggested. "Right." Jupiter agreed. Sailor Venus pulled out her star tambourine. "Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, power up and be ready. Luna come with me." Moon looked at her a bit confused. "But we need you! For that attack…" Venus shook her head and Mars looked at her a bit shocked. "Venus! We can't attack with out you!" Venus looked at her. "Yes, yes you can. Get ready and me and Luna will distract the youma." She turned to Sailor Luna. "Ready?" Luna nodded. The two ran towards the youma.

Sailor Mars and Mercury pulled out their tambourines. "Ready?" Moon asked. The three nodded. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter put their weapons together as they started to glow.

"Youma!" Sailor Luna cheered. The youma turned to Luna and Venus and held up its hands and started firing spikes. "Ruuna Shukuru Kyandi!" The spikes all got hit and shattered. Venus held up her star tambourine. "They can do it… Princess… Mercury, Mars, Jupiter… They can beat him with out me." She thought to herself. The orange heart started to glow on the tamborine. "_Kuresento Biimu_…"

The youma fired off a very large and thick spike that was aiming for the other girls. He caught onto their trick. "Sailor Moon!!!" Luna screamed as the attack was heading towards them. Venus's eyes widened as she saw. She changed her target from the youma to the spike.

"_SHAWAA_!"

Venus screamed as a large beams of yellow light blasted the large spike into small pieces. The pieces fell to the ground before coming near Moon and the others.

"_Muunraito Atorakutibu_…" Sailor Moon's moon stick started to glow as the other three joined in with their weapons. "_Atakku_!" The large attack hit the youma shattering all its spikes and thorns. The youma started to crack into pieces. The attack fully finished it off, leaving one shard. The shard floated over where the youma had just been killed.

"What?" Sailor Moon looked at the shard. "We didn't destroy it?" Jupiter asked. Sailor Venus looked and grinned. "_Kuresento Biimu_!" The bright beam hit the shard breaking it. "That's that." She looked at the girls cheer.

"Way to go Venus!" Sailor Moon shouted out smiling. Venus smiled back. Sailor Luna went to join the other while Venus stood there.

-------------------

Kunzite stood watching as Venus finished off his youma. He took his swords and sliced it into the wall in anger. "SENSHI! I will get my revenge!" Jadeite watched from behind a large rock as Kunzite has his little fit. "Kunzite…"

-------------------

Artemis hopped onto her shoulder. "See Minako… They do need you. You are more then back up, you finished off the youma." Venus stood there, and smiled holding her star tambourine. "Artemis…" She asked. "Soon… They will finally know the truth." Venus added. The stages off the moon floated over her face, ending the episode.


End file.
